Fun
by Toreax
Summary: Danny's thoughts.


**Warnings: Not really much; just a sprinkle of sadness here and there.**

I am different.

Yes, I am lanky and not as muscled as most boys my age. I'd rather have shaggy hair than gelled up. I don't like most sports like football or soccer and I don't care to watch them either. I am not very intelligent like nerds, but could come up with a plan on the spot and have a decent photographic memory if I actually tried my best. I am not stupid or mindless like the jocks around the school that could care less about being successful in their futures (even though my future was inevitable to be _way_ different than theirs). And with my short posture and hunched shoulders, I am a vulnerable bully target.

But I also am not anywhere close to normal.

My parents were two ghost hunters that seemed completely nuts at a glance. But they were very knowledgeable inventors and had amazing ideas that could be called crazy. They are geniuses! Their belief in the dead would never die no matter what they were told and they would probably never give up on their passion. My mom is very skilled in fighting styles and techniques and had great notions. My dad, while not the brightest, could invent just as well as any of the top scientists in the country, as well as my mom. Though they would never let their jobs and dreams get in the way if their family was in danger because of it. They were loyal to each other and us and nothing could change that, didn't matter how absolutely bonkers they seemed.

My sister, Jazz as we call her, was also very smart and, while she would never admit it, it seems that she has taken to ghost hunting. I know my parents were ecstatic that they were taking up after them (though I would never tell them that she would have never think twice about ghost hunting until I showed her everything) and hoped to see her grow up like them. Though the best scientists in the world would be missing a great mind, I know she would rather stay here than stay cooped up in a lab trying to fix everyday world problems that had nothing to do with the dead. She has helped me with my duties well (she is a bit protective, though) and is a wonderful big sister. With her cocky know it all attitude and kind heart; she was welcome to be by my side anytime.

I have two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, who have helped me through thick and thin. Sam is actually the one who started all of this and I am forever grateful. She is a Goth, but I can totally tell she is nothing like the others. She is kind and has a kindred spirit. She is closed off from anyone except Tucker and I and I enjoy seeing the real side of her that she doesn't really bother to show anyone who isn't worth her time. Tucker is witty and sarcastic and I can tell that he using his dry jokes to lighten up the mood whenever there is something wrong or were in a tense situation. I can't help but notice that he does it to cheer me up. He can tease me relentlessly sometimes, but he always does it for good fun and that's just who he is. They are both very supported and loyal and I can't ask for anyone better.

But that seems normal for some people.

I am not human, at least not fully.

When I was fourteen I went into an invention that my parents made. It was supposedly a portal to the ghost zone. I honestly had my own doubts, but I was very curious, as was Sam and Tucker, but mostly Sam. She convinced me to go in and I had pressed the on button that my dad had mindlessly put on the inside.

It worked.

My molecules, DNA strands and code, my very _being_ had been changed. I was fused with a substance called "ectoplasm" that came from ghosts. I didn't show it, but it had _hurt_. But only for a moment. The ectoplasm altered me into the complete opposite. My jet black hair turned snow white. My light blue eyes had turned bright, neon green, the same color as the plasma. My white jumpsuit had gone from white to black and my boots and gloves turned silver. I felt _power_. At first, it was small, but it grew. I could shoot plasma rays from my hands, fly, become intangible and invisible, and not to mention duplicating myself and my ghostly wail. I am able to transform back and forth into my human form and my ghost form, Danny Phantom as the witnesses have called me.

And I only have good notions with my powers.

I began fighting against ghosts that only cause trouble and hurt and despair. I could fight back and it feels amazing to do so and do well. Sam and Tucker help me and Jazz eventually came into the picture as well. We are a team.

It was weird at first; being half ghost and half human. A halfa. I didn't understand it myself and there are some things that I can't figure out today. Am I partially dead? Am I truly alive? I may never know. My heart stops beating when I am in ghost form, but I am perfectly fine and I heal and feel better than in my human form. What happens when I die? I know when I am in my ghost form I can heal from mostly anything, though I haven't had received anything so fatal that it would kill me on the spot. It doesn't seem that I have grown since I was fourteen. Could I be immortal? I wasn't sure.

If I died, then I would come back and return to my duties of protecting my home, Amity Park, from any evil ghosts.

When I am in my ghost form, I feel like I can do anything, but I know that's not true. I know that I can't change everything for the better and have everything the way I wanted. I know I cannot come out of fights and battles without injury. But what I am getting at is that I have more confidence and pride and hope. I have never had this much when I was fully human and I still feel that way when I am in human form. And though I am half dead, I feel truly alive.

I haven't told my parents about my secret.

I haven't told anyone about certain things.

I have to send back evil ghosts to the ghost zone once I have defeated them and I have been inside the ghost zone many times. Sometimes I go there willingly if I want to hit something and clear my head. I know I am not completely safe with my enemy's and potential enemy's floating around, but I still go. I am still a ghost, even if only half. And from going inside the ghost zone I have seen many things. I can see come ghosts that can never pass over to whichever side they belong on and be at peace. Most of the ghosts want to stay as ghosts, but it really hurts to see the spirits that _want_ to cross over, but can't cut off ties with how they died. They are there for eternity unless they find a way, but some don't. And for that, I feel sad for them.

I have heard stories from other ghosts of how they died. Some are worse than others. Like Sally and her abusive father that had killed both her and her mother when she was ten years old. Or Robert who was murdered at age twenty three after getting engaged to the love of his life who still lives today. Or Amy who had been violated, beaten, and sold in human trafficking and had come to the last straw and committed suicide when she was only twelve. I want to help them so bad, but I know there I just nothing I can do about it. A ghost can't control on where other ghosts are going to go, or in this case, stay.

There are some other ghosts that have tried to persuade me to become evil and help them pass through the ghost zone to Earth. They have persuaded and tempted me and some even _begged_, but I would never do it, nor will I ever. I was loyal to not only my family and friends and home, but also to myself. There was no way in hell that I was ever going to become evil, even if the reasons sometimes seemed rational when I am having a tough and stressed out moment. But I know all of those ghosts who even think about trying to persuade me have very bad ideas and intentions on what to do with freedom. Ghosts like Sally and Robert and Amy are ghosts who don't want to have anything to do with power or Earth. They just want to mind their own business.

And even though I know I will never betray anyone, especially I, the voices of those ghosts still linger.

If I am just on edge and brutally stressed for one moment, one vulnerable moment, I can hear the voices still calling me. The whispers of false promises drift in my mind. I hate it and I hate them. With ghost hunting, keeping up with my schoolwork, dodging bullies, and keeping my identity a secret, it was very easy for everything to become overwhelming and creep up on you. If I think about everything, _everything_, at once, I tend to almost have a panic attack. School was really pulling my tail all the time since I didn't make the best grades and barely passed my classes, and ghosts were not easy creatures to snag up, especially Ember or Skulker. They tend to be a good challenge. And with trying to keep away from Valarie as much as possible, everything was a _lot_. It just gets to me every once and a while.

But what the others don't know can't hurt them.

Some might think that I am a disguise. They think my ghost side, Phantom, is the disguise. They are wrong. Danny Fenton is the disguise.

We don't have the dream catcher anymore that separates anything that had to do with ghosts away from anything human. I had used it a few times when I accidentally split myself in half. I was different then. I can't live without the ectoplasm anymore. I can't live without my ghost half, my other half. And I would never want to. I was part ghost and that was what I was always meant to be. There was no changing that and he would never dream of going back.

I am going to continue to protect my home and family and friends, no matter what happens. I could be dead, half dead, whatever. It didn't make a difference. I am going to keep going and make sure everyone was safe.

And I was going to have fun doing it.

**I would like everyone to know that I have only watched Danny Phantom up until the middle of the second season and am continuing to watch it. I thought I should take a break and write. I am sorry if this is a bit sloppy and rushed. I haven't worked with 1****st**** person POV in a while and I am slowly towards it to experiment. This was very fun to write and it went mostly of how I pictured and wanted it. I hope that the other ghosts stories weren't too upsetting for anyone. If they are, I am sorry. I have found that there are not as many Danny Phantom fanfics out there than other fandoms that I partake in. But this show has definitely gotten to me and I find myself looking at the Danny Phantom fandom while I would usually be looking at different ones. I have figured out who the "Phan's" are and I am inspired. We really need to get some more!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
